Maple story Empress Aria
by mushimio92
Summary: Just a experimental story about Empress Aria and her beloved friends. Thief phantom may make an appearance too. Hope you all will enjoy the first chapter.
1. Empress Aria

"Aria!" at the sound of her name, the young Queen spun around in time to see a girl of her age bouncing up the steps. The girl smiled at her and Aria returned it, when she came close enough. Aria gave a happy nod and addressed the newcomer; "Carla, you arrived early,"

"Who is there? Make yourself known!" boomed a loud voice from Aria's side, Carla skidded to a stop. The guards draw their weapon and pointed them towards the new girl; all were weary of this person who dared to hold a weapon right in front of their Queen. Aria hurried forward and jumped in front of Carla, "Wait, you got it all wrong; she is a friend of mine." The head of security that was the source of the loud voice soften, "My Queen, she cannot enter the gates with weapons." He gestured towards the weapon, which was a rather large bow and golden tipped arrows. Aria peered at Carla and back at Sevenhearts, "Oh, can you make an exception this time?" She asked when she did. Sevenhearts sighed deeply, "As, you wish my Queen."

The guards lowered their weapons and stood straight once again, Aria breathed a sigh of relief and turned to her friend who seemed to be unfazed by the security. "Empress Aria, shall you head in?" she asked in strange politeness, Aria stared but when she caught her friend's signal; Aria played along "Oh yes, we shall." She said with a voice rather fitting for a Queen; with that the two ladies walked into the court yard. It was when they turned a corner that they feel safe to drop the charade.

"Carla, I thought I told you not to bring weapons when you visit me at the palace." Aria started harshly, and she was in the right position too as well, security was so tight these days that this meeting with her friends took weeks to process through the council. And she did remind the young bow master not to bring in her weapons with her. But again, she did not listen.

The girl pouted her lips but gave a huge grin a second later, "Empress, you know very well that I don't go anywhere without my bow and arrow" She said and patted Aria shoulders, "Thanks for making the exception anyway."

The Queen sighed, that girl will never listen to me, just like she was when we were in school together. Aria threw Carla a glare before softening it, it was true that a bow master would never leave their weapons alone but can't she listen to her for once? Aria shook her head and sighed again, "But still, Carla, you know the situation we have here, we cannot take any chances. Can you at least keep these away from sight?" Aria pleaded hoping that her friend goes with it.

Carla looked a little displeased, ever since the dark magician multiple attacks on the maple world, security has doubled and tripled even on erev which was her home. Weapons bearers were considered suspicious even though they were normal adventurers, and Aria who had ascended the throne and became the queen had to be burdened by her responsibilities. At that thought, Carla softened; they had it harsh these few years, she shouldn't make her friend's life harder than it is.

"Alright, alright. I keep them away from everyone's sight." Carla finally muttered the frown on Aria's face turned into a big relieved grin. "Thank you, Carla." The girl pulled off a small grin "As you wish Empress Aria" she finished with a satisfied look on her face. Aria stared with slight realization what her friend was doing and pouted "Don't call me that."

Carla giggled, "Why not, you are the Queen of Erev after all." She gave a sneaky sideway look and pranced around the Young Queen who looked a little displeased. "No, I do not want my friends to use that term with me." Aria said with that look on her face, the two entered another small yard of the castle ground and as the scene open up in front of them, Carla poked the Queen from her sides making Aria exclaim in shock from the ticklish feel. "Carla stop! Don't do that.." Aria pushed the latter's fingers away but Carla refused to give in, "Carlaaa, No more already!" Carla was about to do one of her attacks when she accidentally steps on Aria's helm, and she landed on the ground with a loud thud. Carla had several thoughts that ran through her mind at that moment, and one of them was remembering a certain memory from a long time ago which involved them doing the exact same thing when they were younger. She almost laughed at the Queen's defeat only to realize what she had done, almost immediately she kneeled; "Empress Aria, are you hurt? I apologize for my impudence!" Carla could not look at Aria's eyes for several seconds, she made the queen fall to the ground, which was enough to carry a death sentence. She waited for her words; which never came instead it was a hand extended for her.

"Don't be silly, we did this too when we were younger. Why apologize for the laughter we shared?" Carla peered upwards, Aria was already on her feet and she was smiling in her direction. Her straight beautiful blonde hair swayed with the gentle wind, and those truthful eyes that Aria had. The same pose from the past; almost exactly the same except Aria was crying then which made Carla guilty about her actions, in the end it was still Aria who extended her hand for her.

Carla took her hand, and she was pulled up by aria to her feet. "You won't punish me?" she asked curiously.

Aria blinked and grinned, "Hmm, what should I punish you with then?" the color from carla's face drained away quickly. The Queen looked ahead and put her hands together when she had decided "Well, I want you to treat me the way you have always been doing." Carla stares unbelievably, "You call that punishment?" Aria turned around and looked at her dear friend, "I won't call that a punishment, just a request."

Carla tilts her head to one side, "Since it is just a request, how about I push you to the ground again just like before and still get to call you; Empress?"

Aria seemed taken aback by her words "That is not what I mean! Just don't call me with that term!"

"No, I still wanna call you Queen Aria or Empress Aria, or the high and mighty Ariaaaa" Carla teased with a sing song voice, her hands out all ready to tickle the dear girl.

Aria took a step back with a frightened expression on her face. "Don't tickle meeee!" the last of her words became fits of happy laughter, and Carla lunched herself at Aria who started to run in fear.

It was almost the same as before, Aria and her destiny as Erev's ruler. And her friends whom she adored and protected, this was a story of her companions before the attack on Erev. And her fateful decisions that led to the maple world we know as of today.

**It is just an experimental story about Erev Island last Queen, Empress Aria. So, if you guys liked it; feel free to drop me a review? I will try to keep writing, Cheers **


	2. Family

The playful catching came to a stop as they came to the flower garden that indicates the centre of Erev and the queen's castle. Carla rubs her nose furiously; _she was allergic to pollen unfortunately._

"Now, where are the rest…" Aria whispers to herself, she scanned around the flower patch and true enough he saw a familiar hat sticking out from the bed of lilies.

"Milate!" Aria called out, and the hat twitched a little. The owner of the hat stood up and Carla gasps realizing who it was, she addressed the latter first.

"I thought you were in Orbis, taking care of your mother." Carla states loudly, Milate raised an eyebrow before rearranging her expression carefully to a neural one. She walked past the flowers and bowed respectfully at Aria's feet.

"She will be fine; I was requested by the Queen to come here after all; my mother will understand." Milate added in, Aria seemed taken aback by her friend's politeness, she crouched down hurridly beside her warrior made companion, "there is no need to be so respectful to me, Mil; now, won't you look at me?" she requested kindly, _Milate is a female warrior, one who specialize in magic based damage, due to her mother being a magician and all. And she had the tendency to be a little bit uptight._

Milate peered up slowly, her golden colored eyes met with the blue ones. Aria grinned widely; she stood up and extended her own hands. After much hesitation, Milate took up her offer.

Carla bounced to their side, sniffing her nose all the way. "Mil Mil !" the bowman called her nickname in a sing song voice, causing Milate blush horribly, "Don't call me that." she expressed rather aggressively. Carla flashed a naughty smile; Indicating_ that she will not stop. _Carla tugged on Milate long golden hair, causing Milate to yelp in pain.

Aria left her two friends as they are and walked a couple of steps forward, her gaze paused at a curious creature hanging from the apple tree nearby. A Bat; stared at her with his small reflective black eyes; Aria gave a long audible sigh, "Iris, if you are here. Why don't you make yourself known?"

True enough, a dark shadow flashed jumped from the darkness of the tree and landed gracefully in front of the Empress, who does not seemed any taken aback by the appearance. The noises from their background simmered away, the night walker stood up and bowed deeply, she removed her mask that she was wearing reveling her pale skin, and dark piercing eyes.

"Empress Aria." She said softly, announcing her arrival. The Bat which was perched on the tree earlier, fluttered to its master and landed on her arm gently.

Milate pulled herself away from Carla, "Iris! How long have you been that tree?" She exclaimed loudly, she herself was behind the bed of lilies that were next to that particular tree for an hour at least. _She was being watched all that time? _

Iris glanced at milate, "Long enough." She said simply.

Carla jumped on her warrior friend, making the latter wobble due to her weight. "Hello, Iris. How are you doing?" the bowman asked happily; interrupting into Milate impending anger.

Iris gazed at her direction; for the first time, she let out a slight smile. "Very well, Carla. And you?"

Milate yawp painfully and in a fluid motion she threw Carla off her back, "You need to lose some weight, Carla!" she uttered and rubbed her neck at the same time. Milate wheeled around and glared at Iris, "And you, don't try to change the subject!"

Aria watched from the sidelines, happily even though it looked as if a fight was going to break out. _Friends of the soul. _

"Well Well, the warrior and the thief are having a fight again?" boomed a voice, so familiar and honestly quite surprising caused Aria to snap out of her thoughts. She spun around, to see two figures standing at the front steps which led to the garden they were in currently.

"Lebre! Ozzy!" The Brawler and poison flame wizard of The Victorian Continent has arrived.

Milate released her grip on Iris, and Carla came down from Iris back. All three of them and Aria rushed forward, with Mil and Iris using their magic; competing for first place with Mil using soul rush and Iris; flash jump.

All four came to a halt, Lebre laughing madly at the two competitors; one who have crashed into the wall nearby and the other jumping further then when she meant to stop. Ozzy shook his head disapprovingly but ignored them; he turned her attention to Aria and Carla. "We came back, hearing your request."

Carla embraced Ozzy who reciprocated the action. "I missed you so much, Oz!"

"Me too, little sis."

Ozzy moved his sister away for a moment and bowed respectfully to the Queen of Erev. "Grendal extends his well wishings." Empress Aria nodded kindly, _Grendal; the old and wise magician of Elin had assisted her in overseeing many events in Victorian before, she was exceptionally thankful for his help. _

Lebre came forward; he deposited the dazed two ladies whom were competing earlier on the ground. "They are very skilled though need more practice of self control." _At least he was kind enough to pick them up from where they had crashed into. _

Carla burst into laughter, much to the chagrin of the warrior and Nightwalker.

Ozzy helped the two ladies up, both who were red in the face and staring daggers at Carla. Lebre shook hands with Aria and felt the steel knuckles which were a brawler's weapon.

"Well then, since we are all acquainted. We can start the meeting that we are all here for."


	3. A different family

Another Family

Somewhere further away, where light did not reach nor pierce the sky. A silver haired lady wakes from her slumber, she peered at the window and noticed that the sky was burning again; the rest must be up already. Orchid pulled herself awake and yawned deeply; it must be all the late night training which made her feel so tired. Sleepily, she dragged her unwilling feet to the door and walked along the damp cold corridor. _What on earth was she thinking, in this place; night WAS day. _This horrid place, which stink of blood and rotten flesh; Orchid berated as she came down to the hall after searching for her coat and clothes. There was no one living and breathing in this castle anyway, streaks of red flames lit up the skies a distance; loud desperate screams could be heard but to her it was routine – just meant more souls were ripped off from their containers. Orchid approached the oak doors; three floors below from where she had rested and gave the nasty handle two loud booming knocks.

"Welcome Orchid, come in." replied a voice so slimy and painfully annoying to which she rolled her eyes. Orchid pushed opened the doors and stride in without looking at the source of the slimy voice. _How she wished, the other only living and breathing souls were also dead. _Orchid forced herself to take her place at the long table in front and kept her eyes straight, looking forward and empty. The mutterings and whispers died down as she sat down. As usual, she was the last to arrive at the table where they would eat, and now they have all gathered…

A slitter of fabric could be heard, pulling along the stone cold floors. There were no footsteps, no noises; even the battle cries outside the castle seemed to have stopped. Orchid saw his long bony finger first, touching the walls which connected the oak doors to their hinges; purple flames sprouted from his finger tips and they crawled eerily up the banister and bricks. The owner of those bony fingers was her master, the one whom they served. He or better yet, IT strode silently towards the group of his most loyal subordinates; scanning their precious faces. One by one, they stood before him with heads bowed low in respect or fear no one really knows… all except one… a sudden rush of bone chilling air or haze engulfed the room.

"You are feeling below the weather today, Orchid?" He asked in a voice icily cold even if the contents were supposed to be of concern, the slimy voice gave a 'tsk' while the other sniggered softy. Orchid narrowed her eyes and glared at the two other commanders who she really and thoroughly _dislikes; _the dragon and the old man, boot lickers of the century that was what they were.

"Hush; Arkarium, Magnus…be polite to the lady." He told them before moving closer to her, she had not ever bowed to him in her life for as long as she had served. _Your defiance will earn nothing but pain; you may have not joined my allegiance willingly but your brother had thrown himself into the darkness I have created. _She will never bow to him, ever. Her home was destroyed because of him, the ideals which he placed in lotus mind. Their parents, murdered in cold blood by their only son… yeah, prove of lotus alliance with the dark mage.

"Ask Lotus to meet me later." He hissed loud enough for her to listen but not to the others, his bony fingertips stroked her cheeks gently and down towards the edge of her neck. He placed some pressure on it, causing Orchid to wince slightly as they pressed into her flesh. "Yes, sir." She whispered; at that moment, he removed his hands and walked away. A few drops of warmness trickled down told her that he had extracted blood from her, just like what he had promised that day long ago, _Each time you defy me, blood will be drawn until the day you yield._

"Are you alright, Orchid…?" Orchid blinked and realized she had been wondering in her memories too long, he had left the hall. The other commanders were tucking into their meals while she was left clutching her own wounds while staring into blank space. She was still seated in her chair, and next to her was the only other person who seems to care about her. Orchid glanced quickly at his maroon eyes, but refused to maintain contact.

"Don't sound so concerned, you are a commander; Demon slayer. Try to bother about yourself instead of others." She muttered under her breathe coldly; damn her wounds were deeper than usual this time, Orchid pressed the napkins on the punctured wounds forcefully; _she just wished the demon slayer would stop watching her. _

"Hey, Orchid; I hope there is still enough blood in you. We will be seeing a lot of the master; you wouldn't like to dry out before the war right?" She heard him, the remaining blood in her was boiling enough but she was controlling her anger. There is really no need to bother with morons such as them.

Magnus rose from his seat and walked forth to Orchid; he placed his hands on the back of her chair and the other hand on her head. Arkarium sniggered loudly; sadly choking on his food at the same time resulting in him trying to clear his throat desperately.

"Remove your hand away before you get hurt, Magnus." Orchid growled. The gagging noises of Arkarium filled the background, but no one really cared.

Magnus scoffed, it was his habit to do so; and ruffled her hair provokingly. "So what if I don't want to?" From the corners of her eyes, she could see the contorted face of the demon slayer seething to get his mace around Magnus head; but she was neither someone who would go down easily nor one who would rely on another's help. Orchid saw the silver gleaming on the table, she swiped her hands on it and slashed it down above her head. A yelping shout told her, the fork met its mark.

"AHHHH! My hand!" Orchid ducked away from the Magus, and pulled his collar up towards her, she tightened her grip while Magnus was trying to resist the jabbing pain of having a fork embedded within his flesh. She had a triumph look, and for a brief moment she shared a small smile with the demon slayer who looked pleasantly pleased with the outcome.

"I told you…" she whispered next to his ears and threw the bleeding dragon to the ground, he glared at her viciously but Orchid looked back with a nonchalant look. Arkarium was now approaching the two of them, but she was not willing to confront another idiot. She stepped over Magnus and beckoned the demon slayer to follow her. The two of them, stride away towards the doors.

Arkarium was positivity bristling with controlled anger as he rushed to Magnus side, "Calm down, I get it out." He told him; trying to stop the Nova blooded Magnus from moving around, for the fork might insert itself further into his flesh. "HOW do I Calm down? Did you see what she did to me!?" Magnus screamed while waving his injured hand around to the chagrin of Arkarium.

Orchid walked away from the two other commanders and proceeded through the doors and further down east. Finally, when the shouts and screams of Magnus was no more than an echo, she turned to face the demon slayer and also to his familiar; a female cat spirit. A blanket of awkward silence covered them both; they never had a talk just between them before. Orchid knew demon slayer for only about half a year and it was obvious that he was not the same as Magnus or Arkarium; he was the only one who seemed to be like her; an unwilling soul.

He peered at her curiously and cleared his throat; Orchid feeling a little odd somewhere in her stomach decides in an instant to pull their conversation towards more important matters. "How is Von leon…?" She asked carefully and softly, knowing well that the dark mage would not like it if his commanders felt pity for their prisoners.

The demon slayer did not meet her eyes when he replied; he stared at the air behind her shoulders. His familiar on the other hand prowled around the corridor uninterested in their conversation.

"He is in a wreck, hiding down stairs in the basement; refusing to eat or sleep." He shrugged, "Mastema, don't eat that. It's poisonous." He told his familiar who was trying to chew a frantic dark leatte, the latter spat out the creature in surprise and wiped her tongue vigorously.

Orchid mused at his creation, the cat spirit in particular and was greatly amused to how a monster from which she was born from could have such an interactive intelligence. She looked very much like a human, a purple skinned human. To give another life to a monster is unusual for them, since they spend most of their time taking it away.

Orchid removed her gaze from Mastema to her surroundings, this used to be the most beautiful castle in El nath that belonged to a devoted king Von leon who had a warm heart. And now, she thought silently to herself as she peered at the dusty ash filled sky, blood stained on the eternal snow. It is nothing but a shadow of its gentle past; and its king turned evil mourning for his dead queen whiles its people all gone.

All this horrid disgusting bloodshed; all the doing of the dark mage, how could Lotus stand for all this darkness…?

"Oh my dear soul, how interesting to see both of you here." The demon slayer spun around quickly, he clenched his fist tightly when he could see her approaching closer.

Orchid on the other hand, nodded acceptably. "Commander Hilla, I hope breakfast entertaining." she asked the lady, who gave mirth laughter walked past the other and placed a hand on Orchid shoulder. She shook it happily and flashed a big grin. "Oh yes, I particularly liked the way you handled Magnus; the dragon is also getting on my nerves. You should have seen Arkarium face too, it had more color on it compared to the usual him." Her red hair bounced enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms over Orchid, like what an older sister would do when they gossip. Mastema rolled her eyes and began to chew on another Leatte; a white one this time. _Commander Hilla, the second closest to the dark magician; she was not as slimy as Arkarium nor annoying as Magnus in fact if she had not been the woman who gave up her home town of Azwan heartlessly and all its people to the dark mage. She might pass up as a kind older sister. _"His face always looked like it was lacking in blood or something, did I tell you that I found Magnus sneaking in my room a few weeks ago? He was searching through my drawers…"

Orchid was not sure if she could hear any further, at that moment; she noticed the disdain faces of the other two and she decides to stop her words there and then. "Hilla, we don't need to know that much, you know" soon she pried herself away from Hilla; the latter turning slightly pink in the face. She twirled her hair in embarrassment also placed her hands on her hips.

All of the sudden, she remembered something important. "Orchid, aren't you supposed to find Lotus and tell him that the master wishes to meet him?"

When Orchid left commander Hilla and commander demon slayer alone as she dashed away, it was lucky that she had not turned back to look. For Hilla was glaring viciously at the other in a loathing face which she held back earlier, while the demon slayer was itching to get his bare hands on her neck. _They hated each other beyond belief, and the reason for that was the uneventful first day he joined the black mage circle of commanders. Mastema got into trouble with Hilla's pet raven; Hilla never forgave Mastema. From then on, she had been trying to get him into every commotion; putting blame on him. _

"Watch out for yourself, Demon slayer…" Hilla hissed deceptively as Mastema growled eager to protect her master .

0o0o0o0o0o

"Lotus?" Orchid called as she opened the door, cold wind rushed out; it chilled the side of Orchids' face. She pushed the door wide open and stepped inside, the first impression she had was darkness. Everything inside was dark, all the furniture was dark. It looked like it was toasted dark, as though somehow had tried to burn them. "Are you in here?" Orchid called again, a creak of wood made her turn around; but the last thing she saw was a shadow which pounced onto her; something with bright red eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"


End file.
